I wanna
by lupsss
Summary: Sam and Jazz have a chat about Sam's feelings...Sam gets the courage to tell him her feelings...Danny is playing guitar and singing a song...Sam then discovers what he feels for her...what else to say? hm...oh yeah! this is for fanwriter9! R&R!


**Summary: Sam and Jazz are having a long chat about her feelings for Danny in Sam's room. Jazz convinces her that Danny should know about her feelings and if Sam didn't tell him she would…so Sam agrees and goes to tell him, but when she arrives she saws Danny playing guitar and singing a song…she listens carefully until he stops…Sam stood there amazed…what would happen to their relationship?**

**FIRST OF ALL…**

**I do not own Danny Phantom…or the song… I only own the story and the book of Eragon that is mentioned here…so enjoy!**

**Song: "I wanna" by the All-American Rejects**

Sam Manson was on her room reading "Eragon" one of her favorite books.

Sam laughed at some of Eragon's questions, he kinda reminded her of Danny.

"_His hero complex, how clueless he can be and also how brave he is" _Sam thought "_I wish I could tell him my feelings"_

Sam put the book down and then someone knocked at her room's door.

"Come in!" Sam shouted

As the door opened it revealed a girl with orange hair, blue eyes and a blue-black outfit. Her name was Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister.

"Hey Sam what are you doing?" Jazz asked

Sam showed her the book and then looked at her.

"OK, now why are you here?" she asked "You usually visit me only when you want to talk about Danny or my feelings"

Jazz smiled and then nodded.

"I came to talk about both" Jazz said "I know how you feel for my little brother; we all know…you should tell him already"

Sam took one photo of her and Danny smiling and hugging each other.

"I don't want to lose this friendship that we have only because a crush" Sam said "it would be a stupid move"

Jazz shook her head and smiled, knowing how clueless the both teens were…

"I you don't tell him I will" Jazz said "You choose…you tell him personally or I will go to my house and tell him how you feel, I also have some tapes to prove that what I am saying is true"

Sam sighed and then looked at her.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, but still…what would happen if he laughs at me and then we stop being friends?"

Jazz smiled and then she put a hand over her shoulder.

"If you never tell him…you'll never know how he feels"

Sam smiled and hugged Jazz. Jazz was shocked or how my friend says FREAKED but hugged her anyway…

"Thanks for this chat Jazz" Sam said "I'll do it"

Jazz smiled and let go Sam.

Sam took her spider bag and went out of her room and running up to Danny's house.

She was just a block away when she saw Danny coming into the house. Sam smiled happily and run as fast as she could to Fenton Works.

When she arrived she saw no one on the living room, she went to the kitchen, but still no one was there.

Suddenly Sam heard some guitar chords being played by someone upstairs, she guessed it was Danny, so she followed the sound.

When she was walking over Danny's room she saw the door was a little open and saw Danny on his bed with a black guitar on his legs and some kind of song in the bad too.

Danny sighed, Sam didn't know why…she took a breath and was about to enter when she heard Danny playing the guitar…

_**I never thought that I was so blind  
**__**I can finally see the truth  
**__**It's me for you**_

Sam was amazed by Danny's talent…she never thought that he could play guitar and compose a song for…

_**Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
**__**´Cause it's never gonna be the truth  
**__**So far for you**_

Sam then looked again to him and thought the song was for Paulina…or worse Valerie… but she couldn't move she only stood there watching him play the guitar and sing, meanwhile her heart was ripped into a million pieces…

_**But can you hear me say  
**__**Don't throw me away  
**__**There's no way out  
**__**I gotta hold you somehow**_

Sam then smiled sadly... _"If I were them I would never do that Danny" _Sam thought

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
**__**You wanna touch me too  
**__**Every day, but all I have its time  
**__**Our love it's the perfect crime**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**_

_**Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you**_

Sam was now shocked, this song couldn't be about what Danny' felt for her…it just…didn't make sense…

_**Can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**_

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_**  
**_You wanna touch me too_**  
**_Everyday but all I have is time_**  
**_Our loves the perfect crime_**

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, touch you_**  
**_You wanna touch me too_**  
**_Every way and when they set me free_**  
**_Just put your hands on me_**

Sam just stay there amazed and then Danny started singing again…

_**Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
That I can't sleep  
I gave away the world for you to  
**_

Sam was now a little sad about that, but understand the feelings…it was the same when she dated Elliot…

_**Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
There's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**_

_**All I wanna do is touch you**_  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, touch you**_  
_**You wanna touch me too**_  
_**Everyday but all I have is time**_  
_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you**_  
_**You wanna touch me too**_  
_**Every way and when they set me free**_  
_**Just put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you**_  
_**You wanna touch me too**_  
_**But all I have is time**_  
_**Our loves the perfect crime**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you**_  
_**You wanna touch me too**_  
_**And when they set me free**_  
_**Just put your hands on me**_

When he finished Sam was about to ask him when she heard Danny talking to no one…

"If only I could tell her how I feel" Danny said "I mean she's unique, smart, beautiful, funny…*sigh* everything in her is just perfect…her black hair that I want to run my hands through it"

Sam looked at the floor sad… "_He was singing about someone else"_

"Her perfect lips that I so desperately want to kiss" Danny continue "and those eyes that sparkle in the sunlight and reflect all her feelings"

Sam sighed and then gave up, she was about to turn away when she heard something that caught her attention…

"But she is my best friend!" Danny said "How can I tell Sam that I love her without ruining our friendship? That just could be the worst thing that I could do"

Sam smiled and then the knocked on the door, she saw how Danny jumped and hid his guitar before answering…

"Hey Sam" he said a little nervous "How long have you been there?" he asked

Sam smiled and took a seat on his bed.

"Long enough to hear the things you said" Sam replied

Danny scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So you heard everything" he said

Sam nodded, and then she looked away from him. He took seat near Sam and tried to apologize…

"Sam, I- I...I don't know what to say except…that I've been in love with you since the first day I met you and …I don't want to lose your friendship, and well…I don't know what I would do without you Sam"

Sam then turned to him not showing her face…since she wanted to know more about Danny's feeling for her…

"Danny…what exactly do you think of me?" Sam asked

Danny then looked at her and sighed.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and that any guy would be lucky having you like his girlfriend" Danny said "and…well…I understand if you don't return the feelings. I know that I'm a freak and you could have any guy you want"

Sam smiled and then she looked at Danny

"You aren't a freak Danny" Sam said "I have a confession to make too Danny…I love you too, I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your hero complex, everything…and I've been in love with you since I met you too"

With that Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek. Danny opened his eyes in surprise.

When Sam leaned backwards Danny took with one hand her chin. She looked at him. Both of them got lost in their eyes…

Sam leaned slowly as Danny did the same. Both half closed their eyes and then their lips met…

Fireworks exploded on the teens minds in that moment. Sam run her hand from Danny's torso up to his neck and hair, while Danny run on hand to Sam's waist and the other to the back of Sam's head.

Time seemed to stop for them…nothing mattered for them. It seemed like they were the only people in the whole universe…and they liked how it felt, but the body needs air, even if you're a halfa.

When they broke the kiss Danny rest his forehead against Sam's.

"I think I should ask you this properly" Danny said taking out a ring that had a beautiful gem on it. The gem was blue on the outside and lilac on the inside and in the middle of them was a mix between those colors. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Sam looked at the ring…inside it was a message. It said "I love U".

Sam smiled and tears of happiness appeared in her eyes.

"Yes" Sam said kissing him again on the lips.

Danny slid the ring into Sam's finger and then they make out for until Tucker came into the room and saw Sam on top of Danny kissing him. Then…well you know what happened.

THE END!

**Ok, now this is for Fanwritter9! He asked me to do this one shot. And for all the people that want me to publish more chapters of my stories "Danny's problem" and "the New Guardian of The Dragon's Flame" I want you to be patient…I'm working as fast as I can! **

**Ok, R&R PEOPLE! I love reviews!**

**Lupsss out! Peace to the world!**


End file.
